Hollow
by xLycorisx
Summary: Dimanakah Hel bisa gagal untuk membunuh ayah kandungnya sendiri, Loki. Dia kehilangan badan aslinya, Hel mengirimkan anak buahnya, Aelgrid, mencari badan gadis yang mempunyai depresi, Aozora Inoue, dia bunuh diri ke dalam laut di dunia manusia.
1. Prolog

Note: Cerita ini berisi mitologi Yunani, mitologi Nordik, kata2 jepang, dan gaje (?)

* * *

-Helheim, dunia kematian-

_"Aelgrid."_

_"Ya, Hel-sama?"_

_"Tugasmu akan mencari badan buat aku. Itu terletak di dunia manusia, seorang gadis yang depresi. Aku mohon kamu, Aelgrid."_

_"Seorang gadis yang mempunyai depresi? Yakin itu, Hel-sama?"_

_"Iya, manusia punya kesedihan, kemarahan, kesenangan, dan ketakutan. Badan asli aku sudah hilang dan berabu-abu."_

_Aelgrid menunduk ke Hel. "Baiklah, aku akan mencari badan manusia buat Anda."_

_"Aku memohon kamu, Aelgrid."_

_Aelgrid mengangguk. "Baik."_

_Aelgrid berdiri dan dia langsung pergi ke dunia manusia untuk mencari badan._

* * *

-Tokyo, Jepang-

Seorang gadis dengan bekas luka menjadi kesepian. Gadis yang bernama Aozora Inoue. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan. Aozora tidak mempunyai teman. Dia sering dianiayai oleh teman sekelasnya. Dia merasa tertekan. Hubungan keluarganya selalu menjelekkan dia. Teman sekelas juga. Aozora tidak sanggup melihat relatifnya. Dia memilih mati daripada putus asa.

Dia terjebur ke dalam laut yang tersebut. Beberapa kemudian, Hubungan keluarga menjadi khawatir kepada Aozora dengan bekas luka. Mereka keluar dari rumah untuk mencari dia. Tetapi tidak bisa ditemukan. Mayatnya Aozora tidak bisa ditemukan.

Memang, relatifnya sering menjelekkan dan tidak peduli sama dia walaupun kedua orang tuanya Aozora sudah meninggal. Rohnya Aozora sudah menghilang dari beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aelgrid berada di sampingnya. Dia memegang badannya lalu dia berpikir, (Inikah badan yang Hel-sama mau? Benar ucapannya karena dia kehilangan badan, cuma jiwanya saja. Ya sudah, saya bawa badannya.) Aelgrid membawa badannya Aozora. Dia membawa badannya dan dia pergi ke Helheim.

* * *

-Helheim, dunia kematian-

Sesudah sampai di Helheim, Dia menaroh badannya Aozora ke ranjang kuno yang berdekorasi tulang. Si Aelgrid membuka kota yang sangat berlindung, jiwanya Hel telah keluar, dia menuju ke badannya Aozora. Dia akan bangkit sampai Cosmonya akan penuh. Ranjang yang berkuno tertutup oleh pembatas yang sangat keras. Sebenarnya Hel sudah tewas oleh ayah kandungnya sendiri, Loki, dia membunuh Hel selama beberapa tahun yang lalu pada abad mitologi Nordik karena Hel berencana membunuh ayah kandungnya sendiri. Odin telah mengatakan kepada Hel bahwa Loki dan saudaranya sudah tidak peduli dia. Badan aslinya Hel telah hilang saat dia gagal membunuh Loki.

Saat dia kecil, Odin mengirimkan Jörmungandr ke lokasi yang tersebut; Midgard, dia mengirimkan Hel ke Helheim, lokasi yang bawah dan terakhir dia mengirim Fenrir berada di Asgard. Mereka adalah anaknya Loki yang sungguh mengerikan. Ibu mereka adalah Angrboda, seorang raksasa betina. Dia melahirkan tiga anaknya. Hel menguasai alam baka, dia akan tinggal di dunia kabut.

Aozora berada di tempat putih. Dia merasa tempat ini kosong. "Ini... dimana ya...? Apakah aku sudah mati...?"

"Benar." Aozora mendengar suaranya Hel.

"Kamu siapa...? Wajahmu... punya bekas luka juga..."

"Aku Hel, seorang dewi alam baka. Benar, aku punya bekas luka dari lahir. Aku kesini untuk mendengar kehidupan yang sedih."

Aozora kelihatan termurung untuk mencerita kehidupannya. "Gadis, aku ingin tahu nama aslimu sebelum kamu cerita tentang kehidupanmu."

"Aozora..." Dia menjawab. "Dimana ini?" Dia bertanya kepada Hel. "Ini adalah jalan saat kamu mati. Aku ingin tahu ada apa dengan kehidupanmu itu, Aozora."

Matanya Aozora menjadi melebar. "Jalan saat aku mati...?"

Air mata keluar dari matanya Aozora dan kedua tangannya tererat. "Sebenarnya, aku ini kesepian... aku tidak punya teman sama sekali. Pamanku, bibiku, dan sepupuku malah menjelekkan aku walaupun kedua orang tua aku sudah meninggal. Aku ini... tertekan... Makanya aku pilih mati." Hel terkejut. Dia menutup matanya sendiri. "Kasihan kamu... Itulah kamu mempunyai depresi. Kamu sama seperti aku, Aozora. Kita sama juga kesepian di dunia. Sekarang, kamu akan bergabung sama aku menjadi satu."

"Menjadi satu?"

Hel mengangguk dan senyum dengan pelan. "Iya."

Aozora mengangguk dan dia menutupi matanya, Hel masuk ke dalam badannya dia. Hel memakai badannya Aozora selamanya. Tetapi rohnya Aozora sudah tiada di dunia manusia. Kembali ke Helheim, Matanya Hel telah terbuka, Aelgrid terkejut terus dia melihat Hel sudah bangun. Dia membuka pembatasnya dari ranjang yang berkuno. Dia langsung tertunduk kepada Hel.

"Rupanya kamu kembali, Hel-sama. Tidak apa-apa?" kata Aelgrid. "Iya, aku tidak apa-apa, Aelgrid. Terima kasih untuk menemukan badan baru." dia tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Aku senang melihat anda bahagia." Aelgrid tersenyum. Akhirnya Hel sudah dapat badannya Aozora. Dia merasa kasihan kepada Aozora ketika dia bunuh diri ke dalam laut. Dia menutupi matanya sambil berpikir, (Aozora, kamu harus tidur dengan tenang. Aku menggunakan badanmu selama-lama.) Setelah itu, Hel belum siap untuk berencana membunuh Loki karena dia butuh istirahat. Dia sudah capek dari peperangan para dewa pada hari Ragnarok.

END

* * *

Maafkan gw ya kalo Lady of Cosmos Enters Sanctuary udh di hapus krn sampah yg gw buat cerita wkwkwk. Makanya gw buat ulang yg lain. Oh iya, Hel itu dewi alam baka dan anak kandungnya Loki.


	2. Ch 1 - Tertrauma Oleh Penghinaan

Note: Cerita ini berisi mitologi Yunani, mitologi Nordik, kata2 jepang, dan gaje (?)

* * *

Setelah Hel sudah terbangkit, dia memakai baju hitam dan dia melihat badannya. Dia punya bekas luka. Hel menyentuh wajahnya sendiri (Bekas luka, hmm... Ya sudah, mau cantik atau jelek, tetap saja...) Dia sudah pusing bahwa dia tidak mempunyai pasangan sama sekali. Dulu Hel suka dewa salju, Ullr. Dia memikirkan itu dia tampan sekali. Tetapi sudah telat, Ullr sudah menikah bersama raksasa betina, Skadi. Dia terobsesi sama cuaca dingin. Perasaannya Hel menjadi kesal dan menderita. Saking dia kesal walaupun statusnya jomblo.

(Arrggh! Aku kesal! Sebagai dewi, kapan aku bisa dapat pasangan?! Yang lain sudah dapat pasangan... Ugh, cukup! Aku nggak butuh pasangan! Mereka pikir itu aku ini dewi yang jelek!) Hel sudah jengkel melihat para dewa sudah mempunyai pasangan, Dia sudah tidak mau dapat pasangan. (Tapi... aku dapat badan baru. Ya sudahlah abaikan saja.) Dia keluar dari ruang kamarnya, dia pergi ke ruang tahta. Hel menduduki kursi tahta, dia akan menunggu kalau ada sesuatu yang menarik. Dia jadi jengkel karena dia tidak dapat pasangan. Aelgrid bingung melihat Hel.

"Hel-sama?" dia memanggil namanya. Hel jadi kaget kalau Aelgrid telah muncul. "Ah! Aelgrid!"

"Kenapa anda tiba-tiba kesal?" dia bertanya, Hel tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa kok, Aelgrid! Cuma imajinasi!"

"Tidak, anda bohong. Apakah anda masih memikirkan tentang pasangan?"

"Lah, kok kamu bisa tahu?" tanya Hel. "Iya, saya melihat anda berada di ruang kamar. Anda sedang memikirkan tentang Ullr?" jawab Aelgrid. Hel menjadi termurung dan dia tertawa pelan dengan sungguh memalukan. "Uhh... Dulu aku sangat suka kepada Ullr, tapi dia sudah menikah sama Skadi..."

"Hm... begitukah... Pantas saja anda kesal..."

"Tapi, Aelgrid. Jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa... Maafkan aku kalau nggak menceritakan tentang itu. Pokoknya... aku tidak butuh pasangan! Sudah muak melihat ada pasangan!" Hel mencekam kepalanya, dia merasa iri saat dia melihat pasangan. Auranya semakin besar dan sangat mengerikan. Aelgrid menjadi kaget, dia harus tenangkan dia. "Hel-sama! Tolong tenangkan dulu!" Dia tergagap karena Hel sedang murka memikirkan pasangan, dia berdiri dari kursi tahta. Dia ingin menghilang suasana hatinya dan dia berjalan dari belakangnya Aelgrid.

"Aelgrid."

"Iya?"

"Jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa tentang ini. Aku jalan-jalan dulu. Jangan sampai jatuh kepada musuh dari dunia lain, jagalah tempat ini."

"B-baik, Hel-sama..." Dia masih tergagap sambil keringat. Hel mau pergi ke dunia manusia dari Helheim. Dia berteleportasi ke dunia manusia. Aelgrid mendesah dan dia memikir, (Dia pergi jalan-jalan... Kira-kira, Hel-sama mau ngapain ya?) Dia melihat kaca yang misterius, dia melindungi Hel di luar dunia sembilan. Ketika Hel sudah sampai di dunia manusia, dia datang ke Athens, kota Yunani. Hel tidak pernah pergi ke dunia manusia. (Hm... Indah sekali. Aku tidak pernah pergi ke tempat yang tersebut. Eh, sebentar. Aku harus ganti baju modern biar nggak ketahuan orang.) Dia menggantikan baju biasanya menjadi baju modern. Dia memakai baju yang berwarna putih.

Dia mau pergi ke perpustakaan. Memang, Hel suka membaca buku yang menarik. Tetapi dia mencari tempat perpustakaan, Para semua orang pada menoleh ke dia. Mereka tidak pernah melihat dia.

* * *

Orang-orang yang berbisik:

Orang 1: "Siapa ya? Nggak pernah lihat..."

Orang 2: "Cantik banget itu orang. Tapi mengerikan..."

Orang 3: "Aku nggak pernah lihat seorang wanita yang berpakaian putih..."

Orang 4: *memerah*

Orang 5: "Siapa ini?"

Orang 6: "Kok serem ya? Apakah karena bekas luka di wajahnya?"

Mereka pada berbisik-bisik. Hel menjadi tidak enak di dengar oleh para orang-orang yang normal. Dia langsung berjalan keburu-buru. Dia pernah di hina oleh para dewa Asgard. Bahkan Hel menyesal penghinaan itu. Semua orang menjadi bingung walaupun dia lari. Mereka pada berbisik-bisik lagi. Tiba-tiba, dua orang Gold Saint telah muncul sejak semua orang yang berbisik-bisik. Yaitu Cancer Deathmask dan Pisces Aphrodite, mereka menjadi penasaran itu. "Kok kenapa jadi gini?" kata Deathmask.

"Mungkin semua orang pada melihat seorang wanita yang berpakaian putih. Pasti cantik atau tidak."

"Masa sih? Mana? Nggak kelihatan kalau ramai begini."

Ketika keramaian para orang sudah terbuka, Matanya Deathmask melebar. Dia melihat Hel sedang lari keburu-buru. Dia masuk ke perpustakaan di sebelah toko lain. "Ngomong-ngomong, itu siapa ya? Gadis itu misterius." tanya Deathmask. "Nggak tahu, Deathmask. Kita nggak pernah lihat seorang gadis itu." kata Aphrodite. Dia terengah-engah dan dia menuju ke penjaga perpustakaan yang sedang duduk di resepsi. "Ah, halo, pelanggan baru! Kalau mau baca, silakan tanda tangan." katanya. Hel melihat buku tanda buat pelanggan yang terbaik. Dia menggunakan namanya, "Aozora" dan dia tertulis tanda tangannya Aozora. Sedangkan penjaga perpustakaan ingin berkata, "Terima kasih banyak!" Hel mengangguk kepada dia dan dia tersenyum. Dia mencari buku mitos yang dia ingin tahu. Setelah dia mengambil buku itu, Hel membuka buku dan dia tidak mengerti bahasa Yunani. Dia menutup bukunya, dia ingin tanya ke penjaga perpustakaan.

"Um, mbak. Aku mau tanya, buku-buku yang berbahasa Inggris, ada nggak? Daritadi aku baca buku yang berbahasa ini, aku jadi bingung..."

"Buku-buku yang berbahasa Inggris di sebelahnya." Dia menunjuk ke di situ. Hel menoleh arahnya. "Terima kasih." Dia menuju ke rak buku yang berbahasa Inggris.

"Iya, sama-sama."

Hel mengambil buku dan dia membaca buku yang bergenre sejarah. Dia suka membaca buku yang menarik. Tiba-tiba, Deathmask dan Aphrodite melihat Hel sedang membaca dari jendela.

"Terus, kamu ngapain lihat gadis itu?"

"Aku kan penasaran sama dia. Dia itu sebenarnya siapa sih?"

"Mana aku tahu?! Kenapa kau malah tanya aku?"

"Lah, jangan tegas dong! Kan cuma tanya!"

* * *

Sudut Pandangnya Hel:

Aku daritadi baca buku ini terus. Bukunya banyak menarik atau tidak. Ketika aku kedengaran dari jendela, aku nampak mereka sedang melihat aku. Tetapi mereka terkejut kalau aku menoleh ke jendela. Aku sebenarnya malu sih kalau ada orang seperti mereka. Lalu aku menjauhi dari mereka sambil bawa buku. Mereka malah bertengkar.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu, Aphro! Dia malah kabur dari kita coba!"

"Hm! Terserah kau, Deathmask. Aku pulang ke Sanctuary dulu."

(Tch! Dasar ikan yang menyebalkan...)

Dan dia melihat ke aku terus. Aku tidak enak di lihat... Takutnya... aku bakal di hina terus oleh para dewa Asgard atau lain kecuali Odin. Aku mendesah, sesudah membaca buku. Aku harus mengembalikan buku ini ke resepsi. "Sudah baca buku ini?" penjaga perpustakaan bertanya kepada aku. Aku langsung mengangguk. Aku menaroh buku-buku ini ke meja resepsi. Ketika aku membuka pintu depan perpustakaan, ada seorang lelaki yang terkejut. Mungkin dia tahu soal Aozora Inoue, 'kan? "Inoue-san...? Kenapa kamu bisa hidup?" dia bertanya. Tetapi aku tidak tahu seorang lelaki satu ini.

"Kamu siapa?"

END

* * *

Fanfic bakal di lanjut. Hel dulu suka sama Ullr karena ada puisi dari orang lain. Tinggal cari aja, "Hel to Ullr".


	3. Ch 2 - Kompleks

Note: Cerita ini berisi mitologi Yunani, mitologi Nordik, kata2 jepang, dan gaje (?)

* * *

Sudut Pandangnya Hel:

"Inoue-san...? Kenapa kamu bisa hidup?" dia bertanya. Tetapi aku tidak tahu seorang lelaki satu ini.

"Kamu siapa?" aku jawab. Aku tidak kenal sama orang itu. Apakah temannya Aozora? Lelaki ini terkejut kalau aku tidak kenal sama dia. "I... Inoue-san... Kamu tidak ingat namaku? Ini aku, Shinichi, temanmu!" Hm... Shinichi? Ini temannya Aozora. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Aku pikir kamu sudah mati di dalam laut! Syukurlah~ Kenapa kamu disini?" Mati di dalam laut? Ah, itulah Aozora jadi depresi dan terus dia bunuh diri ke dalam laut. Aku baru tahu kejadian itu. Tetapi aku bukan Aozora. Aku mau pergi dari sini. "Aku senang sama kamu! Ngomong-ngomong, Inoue-san, kamu mau kemana? Kalau mau pergi, aku akan ikut kamu loh! Aku pergi libur bersama orang tuaku! Kota ini begitu indah! Orang tuaku suka pergi ke Yunani!"

Ini lelaki ngomong apa sih? Ini bikin aku tidak enak mendengar omongannya! Aku sudah pusing. Sampai dia ngomong, "Bla, bla, bla..." Aku pergi dari sini. Aku berteleportasi tanpa bilang. Biarkan saja dia menjelaskan begini. Ketika aku nggak ada, "Athens itu kota yang begitu indah! Ya 'kan, Inoue-san?" Dia terkejut kalau aku sudah pergi. "Inoue-saaan! Kenapa kamu kabur dari aku?!"

Aku kabur ke gang yang begitu sepi, aku terengah-terengah. Dasar manusia aneh, menjelaskannya terlalu panjang lebar. Aku mendesah, aku menyamar sebagai pria. Biar lelaki itu tidak bisa tahu aku. Jika aku keluar, para manusia wanita melihat aku. Mereka pada suka penglihatan aku. Ya sudahlah, aku mau jalan-jalan dulu. Lelaki itu sedang memanggil aku. Tapi dia tidak tahu. Pemandangannya cantik. Aku nggak pernah pergi kota sini. Lautannya cantik juga sih... Hm... tempat apa itu? Kenapa di dalamnya ada patung dewi? Siapa ya? Aku harus tanya ke prajurit yang menjaga pintu gerbang.

-BEBERAPA JAM KEMUDIAN-

"Eto... pak prajurit. Itu patung dewi, siapa namanya?" aku bertanya kepada prajurit. "Itu patung dewi yang bernama Athena, dia seorang dewi perang dan kebijakan. Kita menunggu reinkarnasinya Athena untuk kehadirannya ke kita. Prajuritnya Athena di panggil 'Saint'." dia menjawab. Aku tak sangka dia menunggu reinkarnasinya Athena. "Hm... begitu kah? Ngomong-ngomong, ini tempat apa?"

"Ini Sanctuary, tempat buat para Saint. Kalau kamu orang biasa, tidak boleh masuk."

"Hm... gitu ya? Kalau gitu, saya permisi." aku melambai ke prajurit yang menjaga pintu gerbang dan aku pergi dari sini. Reinkarnasi, hm... Itu semacam lahir kembali. Aku baru tahu Athena akan lahir kembali. Saat aku berjalan, aku tertabrak oleh seseorang. Aku melihat seorang pria dengan rambut jabrik. Tunggu dulu, Apakah dia salah satu orang yang suka mengintip aku di perpustakaan?! Dan aku langsung keburu-buru berdiri. Ini bisa gawat! Apakah dia seorang Saint? Aku harus berpura-pura tenang. "Um, kamu tidak apa-apa?" aku bertanya. Aku melihat bawa ke dia. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf menabrak kamu."

"Nggak, Aku yang meminta maaf ke kamu. Syukurlah, kamu tidak apa-apa." Whew, aku takut nih kalau ketahuan sama seorang Saint. Aku harus menjauhi dia. "Uhh... Saya mau permisi dulu. Bye..." Aku melambai ke dia dan aku langsung dari depan Sanctuary. Aku harap dia nggak akan tahu aku. Si pria dengan rambut jabrik melihat aku dengan kecurigaan. (Kayanya aku pernah lihat dia deh... Siapa ya?) Dia melihat aku terus menerus, sampai dia melihat bayangan aku lalu dia kaget. (Hah?! Bayangannya perempuan yang suka baca buku di perpustakaan?! Dia malah menyamar sebagai laki-laki!) Dia meneriak di belakang aku.

"Hei, kau!"

Aku langsung menoleh ke pria dengan rambut jabrik. "Iya?"

"Bukankah kau perempuan yang suka baca buku di perpustakaan ya?" Heh... ketahuan deh... dia bisa tahu aku lagi menyamar sebagai laki-laki... Kujamin bilang tidak. "Tidak, itu cuma imajinasi kok. Jangan salah paham."

"Bohong, kamu pasti menyamar, 'kan?" Dia tidak percaya perkataanku. "Keluarkan wujud aslimu, nona."

"Baiklah..." aku mengeluarkan wujud asliku. Tapi aku masih berpakaian baju putih. "Oh... rupanya kamu adalah wujud aslimu. Kamu seorang perempuan yang suka baca buku di perpustakaan?"

"Iya."

"Heh... Benarkah? Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku sendiri. Aku Cancer Deathmask, namamu siapa?"

"Hel..."

"Hel? Aku nggak pernah dengar nama itu."

Aku mendesah. "Karena aku seorang dewi di dunia lain."

Si Cancer terkejut. "Apa?! Kamu seorang dewi?!"

"Iya. Aku seorang dewi yang menjaga jiwa manusia sudah mati. Ngomong-ngomong, Deathmask, kenapa kamu mengintip aku di perpustakaan?" Aku bertanya kepada dia. "Sebenarnya aku pernah lihat seorang gadis misterius seperti kamu. Makanya aku jadi penasaran melihat mukamu." katanya. "Hooh... Pantas saja kamu mengintip aku." aku mendesah. "Tapi aku seorang dewi yang jelek karena aku mempunyai bekas luka di sebelah mata kanan."

"Lah, kenapa? Kamu cantik kok. Nggak ada yang bilang jelek." Wajahku menjadi memerah kalau dia mengatakan sesuatu ke aku. "A-a-apa yang kamu katakan...?! Kamu aneh...!" Aku tergagap. Pertama kali dengar dia mengatakan aku "cantik". Aku tersipu-sipu... Dia langsung tertawa. "Kamu dewi yang lucu, Hel!" kata Deathmask. "Berisik!" aku mengatakan itu dan wajahku memerah.

* * *

Setelah pembicaraan di antara Deathmask dan Hel, Shinichi meneriak untuk mencari Aozora. "Inoue-saaaaaan!" Hel terdengar suaranya Shinichi. "Deathmask, aku harus menggunakan mantra yang tak kasat sebelum dia datang. Tapi tolong jangan bilang ke dia."

"I-iya..."

Hel menggunakan mantra yang tak kasat, biar Shinichi tidak bisa lihat dia. Dia sudah kehabisan stamina, dia ingin tanya ke Deathmask. Saking dia terengah-engah. "Uh... mas... Kamu lihat seorang gadis dengan bekas luka? Dia itu teman aku. Tapi dia malah kabur dari aku." kata Shinichi. "Nggak kok. Aku nggak tahu dia dimana."

"Oke lah kalau begitu. Kalau kamu sudah menemukan dia, bilang ke aku ya!" Dia terengah-engah. Shinichi langsung pergi dan staminanya mulai habis karena dia kecapekan lari. Sesudah dia pergi paling jauh, Deathmask mau kasih tahu ke Hel. "Hel, dia sudah pergi tuh. Keluarlah."

"Whew... akhirnya dia sudah pergi juga... Terima kasih, Deathmask..."

"Hel, dia itu siapa? Jelaskan dulu." Deathmask ingin tahu tentang hubungannya Shinichi dan Hel.

END


End file.
